Luxaria
Homeland : Luxaria {Loo-xar-ee-ah} Capital City : Aribus {Ah-rye-bus} Homeland Description : Luxaria is split into two regions where the vast, arid deserts of Myrioda dominate the north and the lush, tropical savannas occupy the southern region of the island country. Myrioda is extremely rich in resources, but there is a price for venturing out into the unpredictable desert; often time explorers will lose their sense of direction or they may be unfortunate enough to be in the way of a rampaging Luxarian sandstorm, said to be one of the worst natural disasters that could occur in Vaenice. The Savannas, however, are much more peaceful and are a place for the population to roam free with the creatures of the wild. There are many small towns and villages scattered across the savanna as well, unlike Myrioda where there is not a single hub of activity. The locals will always warn newcomers away from Myrioda and would rather point the travelers in the direction towards the Savanna instead. Aribus is the gem of the island, flourishing with the wealth dug up and excavated by the merchants, who were generous enough to finance the city’s renovation with finer brick roads on top of the sandy roads. There are many markets lined up in Aribus’ busiest sections of the city, where one could expect to purchase wares and items of all kinds from around the world. However, because Luxaria has only one major city and many smaller towns and villages, Aribus is the second most populated city in all of Vaenice. Some may complain that the city suffers from overpopulation, but there is always room surrounding the city to expand outwards, but for now, people have created homes underground and build homes on top of others. Last, but not least, be weary of pick-pocketers if you are traveling through Aribus! Physical Appearances: The Luxarians are known for their dark skin color compared to the rest of the world. Also, they can be easily spotted by their silvery white hair from afar, where the women tend to keep it straight and long while the hairstyles of the men can range to look similar to the rest of the world. The women average to be as tall as 5’8” while the men average to be as tall as 6’2”. Clothing : Because of the tropical and warmer climates of Luxaria, the people dress in lighter and earthly toned garments. They fancy cloaks and hoods to shade themselves from the blazing sun that seems to shine the brightest on Luxaria. The lesser citizens dress much simpler than the richer folk of the nation, who boast grandiose robes and outfits filled with intricate golden designs. Lifestyle : The Luxarians are admirers of wealth and power, yet most do not succumb too deeply so that it becomes a self-destructing obsession. Their businessmen are shrewd and sharp-witted, able to make a deal worth their investment in a blink of an eye or able to spot something fishy in the midst of a transaction. They have learned to become excellent in micro-management, from small shabby inns to large critically acclaimed restaurants, they have the ability and even the resources to make a business somewhere in Luxaria. Those who are forced into the path of Psionics do not really have a choice or a say in the matter, but most understand it is for the benefit of the Luxarian nation, meaning they realize their gift to utilize the wonderful power and are willing to give up a normal life for this power. Once they reach the age of adulthood, however, these Psions are fit to join the rest of the population and serve the Luxarian government. Interests: Above wealth, the Luxarians are deeply fascinated by the wonders of Psionics, which led to the greatest Psionic academy being built in the heart of Aribus. Most children are put to the test when they are young to see if they have the mind capacity to use Psionics, and if they do, then they are put into rigorous training immediately. They say every year, about one hundred children pass the test to become an excellent Psion. Critics from around the world have scorned the Luxarians’ way of forcing their young into such a lifestyle without even asking for the child’s consent, but because of the method, Luxaria boasts a great deal of powerful Psions like Ryliand Haine, and many more. Sacred Creature: The lion boasts strength, courage, and most of all dominance over the kingdom. The animal was chosen by the first king of Luxaria, King Amirmoez I, after he conquered all of the neighboring tribes and unified them under one rule. For centuries until this very day, the Amirmoez bloodline has ruled over the great nation of Luxaria. Economy : Luxarian economy comes mainly from exports, which makes one of the wealthiest nations around, although the wealth is usually divided amongst the middle to upper sections of the population. They mainly export minerals, ores, rare jewels, animal hides, and other worldly goods. The economy is depended on the ships and airships to deliver the exports to their destinations, which Luxaria has heavily invested in building fast and durable ships to carry the load. Diplomacy : The Luxarian have learned how to deal with the other nations after centuries of agreements and disagreements. This is what they think of the other great nations: *Tritonia : The Luxarians view these people as the most war mongering bunch in all of Vaenice. They are always to be weary of, since the Tritonians seem to have a short fuse that is ready to be ignited and blown. There isn’t a feeling of hostility towards the Tritonians (not yet, at least), but there is that feeling of caution. *Arcadia : The Luxarians view these people as the most understanding people in all of Vaenice, simply because the Arcadians’ location forces the people to be neutral with the rest of the world. The Luxarians are able to welcome the people of Arcadian with wide opened arms. However, the Luxarians cannot depend on the Arcadians as an ally if a conflict arises because they are unsure how friendly the Arcadians are towards the other nations… *Hanshina : Geography is not the only thing that makes these two nations rival countries. Because the Hashinans are masters of the elemental uses of Auria, the two are always competing in what might appear to be an arms race in terms of elementalists and Psions. The two have been aggressive with one another in history, but the conflict settled down to merely a cold war between the two. *Exiona : The Exionians aren’t really a huge concern for the Luxarians, since they are so far away from each other. However, the Luxarians are aware of Exiona’s rapid progress in technology and are watchful of what the industrialist nation might come up with next. 'Military ': The might of the Luxarian military lies in the durability and strength of their vessels, both in air and sea. So far, they have one hundred light destroyer ships and twenty heavy battleships. Their air force consists of one hundred smaller cruiser-class airships and four-destroyer class airships. Also, the Luxarians have a special forces division in their military which consists of trained Psions in the art of combat and are quite deadly in the battlefield. Overall, the strength of the Luxarian military comes from their special forces and the durability of their ships, but their weaknesses is a lack of a heavy offensive power coming from their ships(they only boast a medium powered offense). Category:Countries